


Labor of love, life from art

by Airri



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Artist AU, Burnie and Griffon are kind of background characters here, M/M, Multi, in which Geoff can draw and draw well, maybe soulmate AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airri/pseuds/Airri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five pictures. Five faces he should know but doesn't. And then he finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor of love, life from art

Geoff Ramsey is an artist.

Well, in between video games and drinking and fun with friends. And he's not a professional, not like Griffon, a long time friend and a solid shoulder to lean on when the world gets a little too much. In another life, they might have been together, but they're too much like lost siblings. In fact, it's Griffon who pushed Geoff to draw more, after one night where she dared him to doodle her after a few drinks and she got a surprisingly good picture of her profile. The next day (and one hangover later), she gets him to try again, tells him to draw Burnie, a gaming friend, and honestly, it's amazing.

With her encouragement, he starts to practice regularly, and only gets better. Smooth, detailed pictures of people he knows and sometimes people he doesn't, which he slaves over until he's satisfied. It's a hobby, but Griffon's been trying to encourage him to save them, maybe make a bit of money off them. Geoff keeps shrugging it off, saying they're just drawings, nothing special. He invests more into adorning his body with ink and tries a couple of different facial hair styles, and is mostly happy.

But, he can't shake the feeling that there's something missing. Something big, that leaves his heart aching and leaves him lost.

That's when the dreams start. Not that he can ever remember them, after he wakes up, but he can just  _feel_ that they're important. It's after a long night with a few of these bizarre dreams that he picks up his sketchbook and pencil, and just starts to draw. Before he realizes what he's doing, the foundations for a face he's never seen before are on the paper. Perplexed, Geoff lets his body take over, adding features and details. He goes as fast as he can without loosing anything important, and soon, a full face is smiling up at him. He feels like he should know this man, with his kind eyes and full beard, but for the life of him he can't place the face. It almost makes him sad, like he's missed something important. But he safely tucks the picture away, thinking that maybe he'll get this one framed. It just feels special.

The next couple of weeks are no better. But every few days, he takes out his sketch pad and just lets his body take over. And the next few times, the faces are different. There's this one with short, almost choppy hair, a prominent nose, and a smile that makes Geoff think this one would be a free spirit. And the one with the freckles and the curly hair, that has these dimples that accompany one of the most happy smiles he's ever seen. Then there's the one with the chiseled features, swooping hair, and eyes that sparkle with intelligence and a little slyness. And lastly, there's the one with the short dark hair and the stubble, who Geoff swears is just a quick witted little sass master. And each of them bring back that feeling from the first- a feeling of deja-vu and longing to know who they are. It hurts, actually, because they feel important too, and he can't stop thinking about it. Each picture is framed, and hangs on the wall of his bedroom, because that's where they have to be, he just knows it.

Geoff goes to Griffon about it, and she sits him down and sets him straight.

"Look, there's obviously a reason you're able to draw them. They'll turn up eventually, and when they do, they better be good to you, because if they aren't, they'll be meeting the business end of my chainsaw".

He almost blushes at the implication, but looking at his drawings again, he realizes that yes, they're all very handsome. Very much his type, in various ways. If only he could know what they were like. Crushing on 5 men he's never met, what is he doing?

It's not until some years later, after Red VS Blue becomes a thing that he gets some answers. That Burnie hires some help, and Geoff finds himself meeting a very familiar face. One he remembers drawing. That smile, those eyes, and the beginnings of that beard. It's  _him_ , the very first of his framed five, as he's dubbed them.

It turns out that his name's Jack, and he's one of the most kind and caring people Geoff has ever met. That same day, he calls Griffon, raving to her about how he's real, how the others could be real to, and she just laughs at his enthusiasm, wishing him luck.

Not long after, Geoff meets Gavin over Xbox Live, and a friendship is born. They talk and laugh, and when Geoff looks him up on Red VS Blue.com, the profile picture is a slightly younger and long haired version of picture number two. He's funny and cheeky and Burnie has him come over with RVB stuff, but sticks him with Geoff, and Geoff is thrilled.

Next is Michael, and it's safe to say Michael's Rage Quits catch him a little by surprise, but leave him laughing, and it takes only a few weeks to have Michael added to his slowly growing collection of faces on his wall that are now in his life.

Ryan breaks the chain a little, next. He's not hired for Achievement Hunter, directly at first. He's mostly used for editing and animating. But Geoff hired him, after the interview had happened and he walks in and Geoff has to actively hold back his happiness. Ryan is everything he expected and more, and it might take a while, but he becomes a Hunter eventually.

Last, but certainly not least, is Ray, who he first hears about through Michael, but he recognizes from the Community Guides, and the kid makes him smile. So, of course, he flies Ray out, and naturally, he's the last of the pictures to match, and he is funny as hell, and talented enough to bring this all together.

They have filled his heart with happiness, gotten rid of the hole in his life, and he's more than grateful. But it doesn't take long to realize he's falling for all of them, he's loved them longer than even he knows, and he needs them more than anything. So, Geoff takes down the drawings from his wall, wraps them in wrapping paper, and leaves them on each of their desks. When they arrive, one by one, they're confused as they unwrap his gifts and he smiles at them.

"...I've been meaning to ask you guys. About a date. If you're interested".

"All of us?" Jack asks, blinking.

"All of you", Geoff confirms.

There's a beat of silence, before Gavin replies with, "Yes, of course you prick!", and they all laugh.

Geoff has everything he needs, with the boys from his dreams, who are more beautiful and more precious than all the art in all the world.


End file.
